Fairytales Aren't Real But They Sure Are Amazing
by IshakovBabe
Summary: Set after the attack on St. Vlads. Rose is heartbroken over her loss of Dimitri but Is he really gone and will she get her Fairytale ending
1. Chapter 1

**_Ohemmgee this is my first fanfic ever!!! So Excited!!_**

**_Okay Normal Disclaimer **I Own No CHaracters in this fanfic (except Lana) so Richelle mead can take her finger off her lawyers speed dial button**_**

**_okay so please review and i might add another chapter!! so anyway this takes place after the attack on the school in Shadow Kiss_**

**_ihope you guys like it!! xxoo Love To All_**

"Wait, no Liss I don't want to get up there I'll make a fool of myself!" I protested as she dragged me up to the side of the stage.

"Come on Rose you have to sing I've heard you before your amazing!" She chatted quickly to the DJ as I tried to pull away but here nails dug in as soon as she felt me struggle to escape.

"No Liss please..," I was begging and she wasn't budging damn! "I really don't want to, I-I-I Just Can't." She didn't care I was singing whether I liked it or not.

She turned to me "Okay, you're on after Lana."

UGHHH, I groaned, Lissa had convinced me to come to this stupid party and now I was about to sing in front of our whole grade after not even 12 hours ago losing the other half of my heart and soul..Dimitri.

When the Moroi on the stage had finished singing her own too PERSONAL rendition of Sex On Fire she stumbled down the stairs nearly knocking me down in the process.

I glanced at Lissa who gave me a thumb up; I rolled my eyes and walked over to the side of the stage. "Hey man, can you play I'm Here Without you, it's by 3 Doors Down." He gave me a quick nod and flicked through the songs on his playlist he pointed at me just as the song started to play.

I took a deep breath in and started to sing, all eyes were on me and Lissa just sat and cheered me on for encouragement. The only person on my mind the whole time was Dimitri.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time that I've saw your pretty face_ (I pictured his beautiful face in my mind, his hair, his brown eyes..)

_A thousand lights have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_ (they did, I couldn't let go in my mind)

_I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time_  
_I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me _(I thought back to the cabin, it was just me and him, no one else ..)

_The miles just keep rollin'  
as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated_ (my life was beyond overrated)  
_but I hope that it gets better as we go_ (I glanced at Lissa at this point and saw she was crying, she had figured out my love for Dimitri)

_I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight.. it's only you and me_ (I skipped out the girl part knowing it wouldn't fit my emotions)

_Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love_ (My love for Dimitri would live forever no matter what)  
_And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done_ (At this point silent tears began to stream down my face, I breathed in and kept singing)  
_it gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you baby  
but you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but you're still with me in my dreams (I sobbed)  
And tonight... it's only you and me_

My Heart ached and as the music faded out my thoughts were drowned out by clapping and cheering, Lissa rushed up on stage just as I dropped the mic, I yearned for Dimitri, His Warm touch, His Deep brown eyes, His love.... I would never see him again and it made me crumble inside. Lissa was hugging me as she walked me down the stage. No one else had figured it out, they were oblivious, yet she knew but she wasn't mad she was sympathetic and caring.

I almost complained about her not getting angry at me until he popped into my mind, somehow, somewhere off in the distance out of the crowds I could hear his voice it made me melt inside and I just couldn't take it anymore_."Roza,Roza.."_ I burst out in tears and Lissa being the only one close enough to here (luckily) hugged me and assured me it was alright until... A hand touched my shoulder thinking it was Adrian or even Christian, I turned in my swivel bar stool and nearly died at the face staring back at me, I was sure I was dreaming until I heard Lissa slump on the floor, guessing she had fainted, I wanted to join her yet the eyes staring back at me, those deep dark dreamy brown eyes I had fallen for stared back at me like they were staring into my soul. The voice I heard wasn't in my head it was real.

I couldn't believe it; I was taken into embrace by the strong, loving arms that had once caressed me before. I touched his hair, his body, his face to make sure I wasn't hallucinating or seeing a ghost. The only scary thing was..I wasn't.

**_Okay..Soooo? what did you think!?? _**

**_Songs listened to during this :_**

**_Yesterday - Leona Lewis_**

**_New Perspective - PATD_**

**_Thinking Of You - Katy Perry_**

**_The Reason - Hoobastank_**

**_Now All That Green Button Pressing Starts in.._**

**_3..._**

**_2..._**

**_1..._**

**_GO DUH!!!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanx for the reviews gus! sorry i took so long to update but i had to find the perfect stuff for this chapter and no one would help me!! HAH im only joking hope you enjoy this chapter and ill ty to update soon :D LOL xxoo **_

_**PS: usual disclaimer( i dont own any characters in this story they all belong to Richelle Mead)**_

_**PSS: sorry this chapter is soo short! **_

I squealed in delight as I grabbed Dimitri and pulled him into a kiss. He groaned slightly. A moment later we broke apart and I stared him straight in the eye. They weren't red or evil they were the soft brown, dreamy eyes I had fallen for. He had escaped but looking him up and down he had probably lost some blood seeing as though he was swaying a bit and a little pale.

"C'mon comrade I'm getting you to the hospital." I said as I put my arm under his and helped him out the door of the bar. Lissa ran along beside us until we got to her car. One of the guardians opened the door and just stared at us in disbelief. "G...g....Guardian Belikov?" was all he could manage. "Hurry we need you to get us to the hospital!" Lissa screamed as she slammed the car door shut.

~At the Hospital~

We sat outside Dimitri's room as the doctors examined him. About 15 minutes later an elderly nurse walked out and stopped to face us. "Okay well he has got a few broken ribs, a fractured wrist and he has lost some blood but I'm happy to say he will be fine with some rest." I grabbed Lissa and we jumped for a few seconds just smiling. "Roza, where are you?" I burst in the door with Lissa and practically sprinted to Dimitri's bed. "Dimitri! I'm so glad you're okay but how did you know I was at Club Ignatius?" I asked. "Well after I'd gotten back from the cave I looked around the gates of the school and I saw a flyer for the Pre-Graduation party at Club Ignatius and I figured you'd be there." "Smart comrade!" I replied

~~Cherry, Cherry, Boom, Boom....Gaga.....~~ Lissa's phone was ringing

Hello?.....Christian! I'm just at the hospital ...its Guardian Belikov; he survived the Strigoi ambush at the cave!!!!!

Lissa was practically screaming into the phone and I heard Christian yell THATS GREAT!!!!

God, sometimes I wondered about that boy.....

"We have so much to organise now that I know about you 2....Graduation!"

"What? God, Lissa someone from the academy could be out there!"

She lowered her voice... "Well, we have to get dresses, mani-pedis, and everything else done for the Graduation, it's in 3 days!"

"SHIT! That's right. I completely forgot!" I just stared at Dimitri. " Liss, at Graduation, Dimitri and I are...going to tell everyone about us..."

I waited for her reply. "Rose... Are you sure?"

"Lissa our love is so strong and we're tired of hiding it, besides rose is eighteen on the day of graduation so she's an adult and she can do what she wants." Dimitri piped in.

Lissa just smiled, "okay, I'm so happy for you guys, I'll be back in a second I have to ask when you can leave." Lissa said as she pushed the door open.

~A few Minutes Later~

"She said as long as you take it easy you can be out of here by tomorrow but you have to be suuuuper careful!" Lissa squealed out of breath

"Thats awesome Dimitri!" I agreed.

For the rest of the night we sat with Dimitri and we talked for a while before he fell asleep. I kissed his forehead and wrote him a little note on the paper that was at his bedside table.

_**Comrade, you're so peaceful when you sleep and I'm so happy that your back!**_

_**I'm going shopping with Lissa tomorrow so we'll stop by once we're finished okay. Haha enjoy the food!**_

_**3 Love your Roza 3**_

I always doodled on paper

~The next day~

Lissa and I got up early so that we could go shopping for our dresses and shoes. After we got to the mall we stopped and Lissa got a smoothie and I got a milkshake.

"Okay we've got all day to find the perfect shoes and dresses!" Lissa said as we walked to the first shop.

After about 5 shops Lissa found her perfect dress for graduation. It was a floor length, light teal blue that faded to white at the bottom, silk chiffon dress with shirring on the bust and a jewelled key hole halter neckline. It was perfect and suited Lissa like peanut butter suits jelly. "Oh crap, Rose don't forget we also have to find dresses for the after party!" "Yes Lissa I know" I replied jokingly.

After a few more stops we found her perfect after party dress but I still hadn't found anything. It was a cute little baby yellow mini dress that reached to about mid thigh length. It had a fluffy skirt and a fitted bust with jewel encrusting. It was beautiful.

It was about midday by the time we finally found my Graduation dress. It was a floor length, red dress with lacy detailing on the bust and tail. It was slightly fitted and it looked great with my skin tone. "OMG its soooo you it's not funny!" Lissa said excitedly. "I love it!" it was simple and beautiful. "Now we have to find your after party dress!"

We found my after party dress in the next store. "Liss I found it" I screamed grabbing my size of the rack. It was a strapless form fitting mini dress in a kind of skin tone-goldey colour material with black chiffon overlay. It had a black tie just after my hips then it kind of had a flicky tail and came to just above mid thigh length. It was fun and I loved it. After we had some lunch we went out and looked for shoes. We had to get a pair that suited both of our dresses so Lissa got a pair of strappy silver high heels with rhinestoning on the middle strap. I got a pair of black pumps with a a big silver jewel in the middle of it. We high fived after we had gotten everything and headed to the car to get back to the academy. Graduation was going to be awesome!

_**soo? wat did you think btw all the photos of the dresses and the shoes can be found on my profile! pleez check them out they're really cool :P xoxox 3 YA oh btw dont forget about the little green button at the bottom that say REVIEW!!!!!! thanx again everyone !!!! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Usual Disclaimer...**

**Thankyou so much for all the positive feedback. Sorry this isnt long but I've been short on time and Because of the holiday season Ive been set back a bit. But Have no fear the Blue na'vi are here!! just kidding but I'll try to update more often. Thankx so much love to all of you**

* * *

We returned back at the academy about 30 minutes later. We grabbed our bags of clothes and

walked with the gardians back to the gates of the school. Lissa flashed me a side smile and I laughed.

The guardians just smirked and we kept walking.

About 15 metres from the gate I felt that horrible naescious feeling wash over me. I turned just

intime to see the three Strigoi pounce from the nearby bushes.

"FUCK!" I yelled grabbing Lissa and pulling her behind me. The guardians automatically went into

defensive mode and stayed infront of us. _Oh God Rose, What Do I do? _I felt her frantic and terrified

feelings sing through the bond.

"Lissa, run as fast as you can towards the gate, don't worry I'll cover you, the guard would've seen

this and called for backup by now." I said quietly watching the guardians battle with the Strigoi. They

had already taken one down now they had one to themselves. My naescious feeling hadn't quite

passed signally that there probably wasn't anymore. "Ready?...GO!" Lissa and I took off towards the

gate. She had just gotten in the gate when I felt a hard blow to the side of my head. I stumbled a bit

before facing my attacker. She was a tall, skinny, Red Head Strigoi. Most likely a Moroi before she

turned. She jumped at me. In one swift motion I tossed the bags over the top of the gate where Lissa

awkwardly caught them. I dodged her attack and kicked the side of her chest. She dropped in pain

before getting back up. We fought a bit more before I realised the other guardians had finished the

other strigoi off. They were circalling the red-head Strigoi ready to help at a moments chance. I

punched her in the face and her fangs grazed my hand momentarily. I quickly pulled away and spun

around and knocked her in her ribs, about the same place as before, and i heard a faint crack. YES! I

quickly reached for my stake and stabbed it in a quick move while she was down. I jogged through

the School's gates with the other guardians. Lissa took me in a tight embrace sending thanks and joy

through the bond. Then I felt it. That magical, happy feeling burned through my body. "Lissa!" I

exclaimed breaking away for a moment. "Oh Rose just shut up, it's a thanks for saving me!" I giggled

and walked with her back to the dorms. "Aslong as my shoes didnt get damaged!" I laughed as her

and I parted ways. "Cya at dinner Liss." I said waving. I continued walking back to my dorm.

"Welcome back my Little Dhampir," Adrian said stepping out from behind a tree. "You know, you

were good back there, taking down that Strigoi." He continued smugly. "It's not like a havn't done it

before." I thought briefly back to the night of the attack. I kept walking. "Cya at dinner, Little

Dhampir."

_What was that supposed to mean?...._

_

* * *

_

**SOO?!!! Did u like it? thanx Green button Loves you btw...hahah review soon thanx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sososososoosoo Sorry I Havn't update Ive Been to lazy! :P anyway heres the next Chapter Its longer so YAY!!!! :D ~I Dont Own Any Of This It All Belongs To People Much Richer Than Me~ D:**

* * *

I realised the time and raced back to my dorm for a quick shower. I dressed in some track pants and

a skull pattern black tank top. I ran a brush through my hair before heading back out the door and

down to the Mess Hall for dinner. I strode in the door only to see that all the lights were off. My

heart started to race as I tried to focus my eyes on anything that would give me a clue to what was

going on. I took a few more steps inside the doors before having the living shit scared out of me.

Everyone I knew,hell even people I'd never seen in my life jumped out from everywhere blasting

Lights on me and yelling SUPRISE!!!!!! I jumped back startled as Lissa, Adrian and Christian ran over

to me singing Happy Birthday. I scowled mentally.._Lissa!!...._I had told her not to tell anyone about

my birthday even though some of the others already knew.

We had been talking about a few weeks before when we had been visiting the Queen at the Court.

She'd asked me all these questions about it and I hade bluntly told her no because I was too

preoccupied with stuff so I couldn't be bothered. So she dropped the issue and instead did all of

this!!!!

_Sorry Rose, I had to do this!!! But don't you just love it? _She sent her thoughts to me.

"Yes Liss, I love it!" I answered her questions aloud. "Great! Now come on lets PARTAY!!" Adrian

said grabbing my arm and pulling to the dancefloor. "Oh no you don't Adrian! Rose has to get

dressed!" Lissa said grabbing my other arm. I was caught between an alcoholic rock and a friend who

was more like a sister. I went with the sister!

Lissa manouvered me around all the people who kept saying Happy Birthday to me, all I could do

was smile seeing as though Lissa was dragging me so fast that whatever I had tried to say would've

been cut off. Before I knew it I was outside Lissa's dorm while she unlocked the door. She pulled me

inside before quickly shutting the door behind her. As she walked..more like skipped to her closet

she explained.. "Okay I saw this and I just had to get it for you, it just screamed your name!" She said

as she pulled out a black mid-thigh length dress. It was tight all the way down with a little tule tail at

the end. The back was cut down to the small of my back. It was beautiful and Lissa was right, it

screamed me! She sat me down infront of her mirror and proceeded to do my makeup after about 5

minutes she spun me around to face the mirror and boy did I look GOOD! It was very subtle

eyemakup with only a hint of golden-brown eye shadow with some mascara. I had a bit of peachey

blush on and my lips were a shining cherry colour. "I love it Liss!" I said jumping up and hugging her.

After that I got into my dress and ran a straightener over my hair, pushing my fringe to the side.

In less than 20 minutes we were walking back to the party. "Liss I can't thank you enough for what

you've done tonight!" I exclaimed, skipping .My patent black pumps clinked on the stone path. " You

can thank me by having loads of fun!" she said before hugging me.

We were at the Mess Hall again in no time, the music pumping loudly inside. "Okay let me go in first,

even though we already suprised you, I think everyone should be informed of your current hotness.

I'll tell you when to walk in." She said as she pulled the doors open, I already knew how she was

going to do that. I stood infront of the doors after they had closed, flipping my hair and brushing my hands over my dress a few times. Suddenly a felt a hand on my shoulder, I automatically went into

defensive mode spinning around ready to attack. Instead I smiled at the face staring back at me. It

was Dimitri. He was in a classic black tux with the sleeves rolled up and a flat black tie hanging from

his neck. He looked like an angel going to a wedding. "Dimitri, you came!" I exclaimed quietly. "Of

course I came, like I would miss your 18th." He replied somberly. _Rose now!!_ Lissa protested. "Shit,

thats my queue! Cya inside." I said giving him a quick hugand motioning him into the shadows so he

wouldnt been seen...yet.

I opened the doors and I heard atleast 30 gasps. I mean they'd all seen my dolled up before but I

guess this time it made a real impact on them. I smiled at continued to walk towards Lissa, Adrian

and Christian. Everyone cheered and I heard a few wolf whistles. I simply snapped my fingers and

strutted to where Liss was standing..._Ima, Ima, a Diva, _I thought to excitedly myself. "You look

simply smashing Little Dhampir." Adrian said in a _**very**_ bad British accent. "Thanks Adrian." I said

flashing him my sulrtiest smile. He smiled back and walked to the bar to get us some drinks. "Look

whos here." Christian said nodding in the direction of the doors. Dimitri strolled in, getting a few

confused glances that quickly turned to not caring teens girating agaisn't each other to

BoysBoysBoys By Lady Gaga. I laughed and walked over to him, his eyes examining me up and down.

"See anything you like comrade?" I said, smiling as sexy as I could. "Maybe." He replied quietly,

barely audible above the music. He joined us over by the 'bar' (which was really just two tables

pushed up agaisnt the back wall and stocked with drinks and glasses). Adrian came over a few

seconds later with some drinks for all of us. He placed his on the bar countertop and pulled out a

small flask from his jacket pocket and splashing some into his Coke. "What?," he exclaimed, like he

was doing something out of the ordinary. " It's Rum, You can't have Coke without Rum!" He said

tucking the flask back into his pocket. I couldn't help but laugh. "I'll be back in a sec." Lissa said

pulling Christian after her and disappearing into the crowd that now overflowed with dancing

teenagers. I turned to Dimitri and sighed. "What?" He looked at me questiongly. "I just don't

understand how you can look like a God even when your sweating like a pig and all I look like is tired,

sweating mess!" I exclaimed. Thankfully Adrian had moved onto the dance floor and was now

dancing with some Random Moroi girl I didn't know, so he wouldn't the next part of the

conversation. "You would look good even if you were In a burlap sack with your hair looking like you

stuck your finger in an Electrical socket." He replied momentarily grabbing my hand before just as

quickly letting it go. I smiled before realising the beat that was begining to play over the speakers. It

was Ever Fallen In Love By Stiff Dylans. "Damn I love this song! Come on comrade, your dancing with

me!" I said. Not giving him time to protest, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to a free part of the

dancefloor. I shook My hips And every so often grinded up closely to his body. To my suprise He

started to move along wiht the music and got into it. It was the freest I'd Ever seen him. No one had

realised we had been dancing together besides Adrian, Christian and Lissa who had walked over to

us mid-song. "Having fun?" Lissa said interupting us. "So thats where you went earlier!" Only Lissa

knew my favourite song and I'm suprised the DJ even had it. " Well your welcome, Oh and by the

way in about 30 seconds another song will come on that you might also like." And with that she was

off pulling Christian behind her. Adrian was sitting at the bar Pouring himself another flask of Rum

into his Coke.

The song faded into the background and another started to play. It was slower this time, something

for a partner dance. _Weak, I have been crying and crying for weeks..._It was Superhuman By Chris

Brown and Keri Hilson. Before I knew it Dimitri had pulled me to him and we were slow dancing I laid

my head on his shoulder and my eyes somehow found Lissa. Thankyou! I mouthed winking at her.

_No Prob Rose, It's time for you to have your special moment. _She sent waves of happiness through

the bond And I smiled back at her. This wassuch a great night and it wasn't even over. Nothing could

ruin this for me. Graduation was tomorrow and then Dimitri and I could finally Stop hiding our

relationship! Nervous Butterflies fleeted around my stomach at that thought.

_What were they all going to think..?_

I brushed the thought off before I heard the doors of the Mess Hall open. I looked Up and did not like the person standing there. Tasha!

* * *

**OOO! Cliffhanger..Well sortof anyway I hope You Liked It and I will Try To get 1 or 2 more chapters up before I go back to school coz then I Will be heaps busier! Oh also All Outfits can be found on my profile Please Chek Them Out!! Dont forget about that Darling little Green button there..It just said it loves you awwww!!! Press it please! Im looking for atleast 7 reviews before I post the next chapter!! kk BYe**


	5. Tasha's Demand

**OO I just Couldn't wait! Thankyou sososososososoos much for the reviews! I love you all well this is the 5th chapter, btw i've changed all the names of the chapters so yeh look out for that! anyway btw if you want to see what Lissa wore to the party (even though i didnt describe it) the pics are on my profile(as always) anywya GO BLUE NAVI PEOPLE!!! hahah im crazy! anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

My body snapped out of its positiion as a wave of anger and hatred washed over me. I stomped over to Lissa grabbing her by the elbow and dragging her towards Tasha. "Rose whats....Oh, No She Freaking Dinnit!" Lissa scowled marching over to Tasha. This was probably the maddest I'd ever seen her.

I stopped about an inch infront of Tasha's face, she only smiled. " Rose! Happy Birthday Girl! Wow 18 thats a feet in itself." She said attempting to hug me. I pushed her off with a force. " What the Fuck do you want Tasha!?" I said so angry I could Pick her up and put her in a blender. "I'm here for my nephew's Graduation, then I heard that it was your party so I thought I'd come and say hi to you and......." Her eyes drifted behind my shoulder to wear Dimitri stood. Arms crossed with his Guardian face plastered on. I snapped my fingers infront of her face. "Well I can't really do anything about Graduation, but this is my party so GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled. The music kept on playing despite my outburst. "Now Rose thats no way to treat a friend!" She said smiling smugly. I walked up to her again, our faces almost touching. " Listen to me you crack-whore," I said quietly pointing my finger at her. "You will never be my friend so you are not welcome here!" I said not stepping down. She gulped."I want to be with Dimitri, I **deserve** to be with Dimitri and you will leave him tomorrow whether you want to or not!" She said her face turning red. "Pfft, And how the hell do you expect me to do that?" I said laughing.

" Well theres always the option of outing your current situation with Dimitri at Graduation before you get your Promise Marks." She Said trailing off. I blinked. " You don't have any proof." I retorted, a little scared. "Oh but I do Rose." She replied, pulling a picture out of her emerald coloured clutch purse. It was Dimitri and I when we were at the Idaho Winter Resort. We were staring off into the snow together. FUCK! How the hell did she get that?! " Oh and if you tell Dimitri I'll out you straight away." We were in trouble now. "Hey Rose, whats happening?" Dimitri said standing to my right. He glared at Tasha. "Hello Tasha," he said trying to polite, but I could hear the tone in his voice. " How have you been?" " So amazing Dimka, I went on a tour through France!" She said, hugging him with one arm. When he didn't return it she glared at me. " I was just telling Rose about something that might happen tomorrow at Graduation, something very special." She said with a sly look on her face. " What does she mean Rose?" Dimitri said turning to me. I panicked. What was I going to say?! " Uhh..Well, Tasha was saying that if it gets here tonight, she was going to wear a vintage gown to Graduation!" I said trying not to sound suspicious. He raised an eyebrow. "Really...Don't you think thats a little over the top for a Graduation seeing as though your not even getting on stage?" She smiled. " Well I like to look my best, as you know,"..._Rose what are you going to do? _Lissa was panicking as much as I was. Tasha glanced at her gold watch. "Shoot, gotta go Dimka, I have to get down to the post office," She said hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Cya Rose, Happy Birthday by the way! Great party!" She said strolling off.

Once she was out the door Dimitri grabbed my arm pulling me to a dark corner of the room. "Rose what the Hell Was that?!" He said worringly. I stared at my feet wondering what to say." ROZA!" he said pleadingly. " Tasha is just umm she just excited that I'm turning 18!" I didn't lie very well when those Deep brown eyes were staring back at me. " Roza, tell me the truth." He ordered. I sighed why did he have to read me so well? " Tasha is black mailing me to break up with you tomorrow so she can be with you and if I told you then she would out us right before I got my promise marks..." I said staring at the black wall behind Dimitri. "What?...Oh god What is she thinking!" " She said that she wants, well more like deserves to be with you more than I do." I said staring into his eyes trying to find any sign contemplation. He paused, mouth agape. "How does she know If you'v told me or not?" "Well when she kissed your cheek she stuffed something in your pocket, Lissa saw her." I reached into his pockets. Something small and hard was in his left pocket. I pulled it out and held it in the light of the disco ball's shine. It was a chip, well an earpiece looking thing actually. "God Dammit!" I exclaimed. "What?" Dimitri said confused. " She stuck a friggen earpiece in your pocket she can hear everything we've been saying!" I said shaking my head. " C'mon we have to stop her!" Dimitri said pulling me towards the were about 10 metres away when they opened. Tasha standing there panting holding the picture in her hand. She laughed histerically. That was the last straw. I dived at her, clasping on to her waist and throwing her backwards out the door. She landed with a thud on the ground and I thought I also heard a snap. In an instant Dimitri was by my side Pulling me off her. I struggled in his strong grip. " Let me at her! I'm going to kill her!" I said flailing my arms. "Rose! What the hell are you doing!?" Lissa said running up to Dimitri. Tasha was trying to get up off the floor. Struggling and wincing at some pain in her chest. Christian ran out a moment later. Seeing his Aunt on the floor and Me trying to break free of Dimitri, He gasped and ran to his Aunt. " WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU ROSE! YOU CRAZY ASS BITCH!!" Christian said pulling his Aunt to her feet. She cried out in pain as I stopped struggling agaisnt Dimitri's iron grip. " You will be sorry Rose Hathaway!" Tasha screamed. " Christian get Kirova!" Lissa Gasped. Dimitri dropped his arms and in an instant we were chasing Christian to Kirova's office.

This was a disaster!!

**

* * *

**

**Soooo? Wat did u guys think? please please review!! im still thinking of ideas for the next chapter but hopefully that will be up in the next few days. if its not im terribly sorry but im organising school stuff so yeh sorry again. dont forget about the green button, i mean c'mon how can u resist that cute green writingof his!! aww xoxoxoxoo please review enjoy :D **

**p.s If you would like to see what i mean by the photo chek my profile its there :D**


	6. Problem Not Solved

**omg guys first update in FOREVER. i was thinking i should probably update it :L. the more reviews the faster the next part of the story will be there. so review review review. hope you like it. its pretty short compared to the others but it was written in like 15 minutes. creative spur i guess. :P **

* * *

My shoes were already off as we thundered down the walk way after Christian. For a guy so scrawny he could run like a fucking cheetah. We rounded the corner and my eyes widened as I saw Kirova stepping out of her office. Dimitri and I both dived at Christian. Of course Dimitri got to him first, his height advantage and all. Christian slammed to the ground and Kirova stared bewildered at us. "Rose Hatha-.." she trailed off and her eyes flicked above my head, Tasha was being carried like some innocent, little baby by some blonde guardian, yelling hysterically at us.

This whole situation was in the shitter. I did the only thing I could think of. Grabbing Kirova by the shoulders I dragged her around the side of the building and behind one of the 6 foot-tall hedges that gated her office. Tasha screamed after us but judging from the yelling and curses I was hearing from Christian, I didn't think it would be that hard to make her believe my story.

"Rose what the hell is going on over there?" she said, directing her chin to the noises of commotion from the other side of the wall. I sighed, "To be honest Head Mistress... I have no clue. I was standing outside of the Rec Hall with Lissa and Dimitri and Tasha just came up and tried to attack me. And of course me being me, I retaliated. Then Christian came out while Dimitri pulled me off Tasha and just came sprinting down to you. So we all followed him," I plastered a fake look of concern on my face "I think the affect of their family becoming Strigoi has finally cracked them both, I mean sure, he's dating my best friend but Christian has always seemed a little," I made some wavy movements with my fingers "Iffy. Same with Tasha." I finished. She clicked her tongue as more wild yells came from Tasha. "For once Rose...I think you may be right. I'll have them both taken away immediately." I nodded and followed out to the scene in front of her office.

Dimitri had Christian in a head lock and the blonde guardian was holding Tasha by the arms, probably to stop her from flailing them crazily and running to find us. Lissa had plomped herself on the ground, sobbing at the sight of Christian acting so wildly when 5 minutes prior he had been holding her and dancing. I extended my hand to her, she took it and stood up and threw herself into my hug, crying into my neck.

Kirova walked straight past them all and back into her office, Tasha rambling crazily after her, so fast even I couldn't understand anything more than " ROSE...DIMITRI...SECRET!." A few moments later Kirova strolled over to me Lissa who had settled down a little now, she was simply staring into Christian's eyes with such sorrow, I wanted to burst into tears with her. "I just called for extra guardians. They're coming to get them." "What will happen to Christian?" Lissa managed in short sobs. "It depends really." Kirova said, letting her eyes fall on the squirming and STILL screaming Tasha and the glaring Christian.

His blue eyes bored into me. I looked away, wanting to crawl into a hole.

I didn't want anything bad to happen to Christian. Sure he was an epic pain in the ass but he was also my bestfriend's boyfriend.

How was I going to solve this one?

* * *

**oooh so wats gonna happen ayyye? review and you'll find out. thanks guys ily. you keep me writing.**


End file.
